Halo: the Broken Sword
by Sizzlebits420
Summary: The mission: snatch a docked Scarab right out from under the noses of an entrenched enemy and escape in one piece... A walk in the park, or is there somthing more to it?. please R&R, No flames.


John mentally reviewed the plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bungie or any of their godly creations. Viewer discretion advised. Rated T for Toot **

**Halo: The Broken Sword**

John mentally reviewed the plan. It called for a conglomeration of four Phantoms full of Grunts, Marines, Elites, four Spartans, and four pairs of Hunters to be deployed on the volcanic 3rd planet in the Eden system (designated R6-28) with nothing in the way of artillery besides two Scorpion MBT's. What they did have was the air support of a half a dozen Hornets AND Banshees. They where going to need it if they wanted to take the entrenched Covenant Loyalist's position. Recon reported Loyalist artillery to be a several Choppers, a couple Prowlers, three Wraiths, and two AA Wraiths. They also reported defensive structures such as trenches, lookout towers, plasma shields and multiple Shade turrets.

Here is what ONI had come up with after a lot of planning and recon. Step one: They were to insert planet side on the Phantoms and (with the help of heavy weapons, air support, and temporary cover fire from the Phantoms) gain a foot hold on the planet's "magma" beach. Just like a modern day D-day. Step two: After engaging and defeating the enemy artillery, they were to be receiving additional reinforcements in the form of Elites in their sarcophagus-like drop pods and a whole platoon of Helljumpers from the famed 32nd division in their H.E.V.'s (Human Entry Vehicles). They were to be launched from "_The Rampart of Clarity"_ which was a Separatist stealth cruiser in orbit directly over head. Step three: They were to engage an unknown amount of hostiles and a Scarab tank that was currently being repaired on the volcanic plateau. His orders were to take the Scarab intact and await extraction. When he asked about what the Scarab was being used for, they got extremely tight lipped. He caught a whiff of something "big" going on. What ever it was, it was sure to be nothing more than a walk in the park for a Spartan.

"Three units out!" The pilot Elite called from his seat, his lower mandibles clicking in anticipation. This was it. John withdrew his custom MA5B assault rifle from the magnetic plate on his back. It had a silencer, an extended clip, a laser sight and a reinforced butt plate meant for cracking alien skulls. Before him stood an assortment of Marines, ODST's Elites, Grunts and a pair of Hunters. He was familiar with the way the Marines and ODST's worked but he had his worries about the latter three. Nevertheless he was proud because in his eyes, all he saw were soldiers. _"Listen up, we are coming in hot. I want at least five feet between units and heavy fire support for the tanks! Watch out for landmines and mortars and I will see you on the beach. Good hunting, Chief out."_ He said over the COM and slammed a clip of AP (armor piercing) rounds into his assault rifle for emphasis. As he was doing this, he heard dull thuds and felt the Phantom shake slightly from AA fire. _"Firing…" _said Linda over the COM in her icy Zen voice. That meant that she was currently sighting down the scope of her S2 AM Sniper Rifle. John looked out at the distant beach and squinted so that his HUD (Heads Up Display) zoomed in in response. He saw two Brutes and a Jackal fall over dead, each missing a good portion of their face. It happened so fast that John wasn't sure which one she had targeted first. By this time the beach was a lot closer. Of course that also applied to their targets. The Gunner Grunt to his left cackled hysterically as he opened fire with the turret. "Time to get busy." The Chief thought, "_Rockets to the fro-" _He almost stumbled and had to grab a handrail because a plasma bolt hit the Phantom and made it shake violently._ GREEN LIGHT TO ENGAGE! REPEAT, GREEN LIGHT!" _He yelled over the COM. Marines and Elites armed with M19 SSM SPNKrs and Fuel rod cannons opened fire in a deadly salvo of ill intent. Several shots missed but most of them slammed into Loyalist's infantry and vehicles, unleashing their incendiary payload and hurling smoke, metal, and body parts high into the air. Then no sooner then the plumes of propellant vanished, the Phantoms started firing. He heard a hissing and a loud thud as the Phantoms disengaged their tanks. _"That's our opening. Aim high, Dig deep." _The Master Chief stated calmly. And with that he closed his eyes and leapt off the Phantom, (rifle in hand) hit solid ground, and enjoyed the crunch of solid ground beneath his feet.

The sky he stood under was tinted red as he watched the Phantoms disembark. When he turned around, he was greeted with a scene straight out of hell. Marines and aliens of all types were trading fire from impact craters, skeletal bodies of vehicles and any other type of cover they could find. The Loyalists, meanwhile, returned fire from their trenches and lookout towers. A good distance to his left, an Elite simply ceased to exist when an energy mortar bolt hit him. John winced and rolled to his right in time to see the spot he just stood explode. _"Snipers, 11 o'clock. Linda, hit 'em!" _He muttered. _"Already on_ _it,"_ she said coldly. John heard a trio of sniper shots ring out in the midst of the battle from but he didn't turn to look. A lifetime of training and combat experience took over and he found himself rolling to the right while simultaneously priming a M9 HE-DP grenade. Then in one smooth motion he tossed the grenade into the nearest trench and leapt forward and caught a passing Brute on a Chopper by surprise. He grabbed the Brute and shot him a couple of times, then used the body as a counter weight to swing himself neatly on the seat. He surged forward on the big one-wheeled terror right over an unlucky Jackal and into a nearby Wraith. Just before he hit the Wraith and with seconds to spare he vaulted off the back of the vehicle, rolled, and laid flat as showers of metal and sparks flew over him. Total elapsed time: 22.34 seconds.

Meanwhile a terrified little Grunt Major by the name of Papglap was screwed and he knew it. After landing, his small team of Grunts where slaughtered by the intense fire put up by the Covenant Loyalists. He barely escaped by playing dead, but not without due injury. He had taken several spikes to the back of his armor harness and while they didn't penetrate it, they did puncture his methane tank (which was currently hissing as it leaked). He would start suffocating 2 minutes from now. Papglap looked down at the six mangled Grunt corpses. "Those bastards killed my comrades," He thought. At that moment a raging fire ignited inside of him. He looked at the main trench 20 meters ahead of him and knew what he had to do. "I'm s- (cough, cough) sorry," he had to whisper as he spoke because it was getting a little hard to breath. "Screw it," he thought and ripped off his rebreather. He then ignited twin plasma grenades and ran as fast as he could toward the main trench. His legs and lungs felt like they were on fire but he wouldn't give up. Some of the Loyalists at the trench took a couple of pot shots at him (one of which hit the Grunt in the shoulder) but it was already too late. Sweet relief filled Papglap. He was going to see his friends again.

The Master Chief flipped up on his feet, paused for a second to reload his rifle, and then surveyed the area. The Separatist-human alliance had made considerable progress considering how outnumbered and outgunned they were. They had now captured two thirds of the beach. But despite all the chaos going on around him, John's keen eyesight picked out and focused on a radical-looking Grunt in the distance. The Grunt didn't have an armored harness on, but what it did have was a glowing blue orb in each hand. He was also literally foaming at the mouth and there was all matter of projectiles whizzing around him but so far he'd come out unscathed. When he finally got hit with a spike to the shoulder, John thought for sure that the little fellow would topple, but to his surprise the Grunt gave a final, desperate bound right into the main trench. His sacrifice ignited the Loyalist's methane reserve and resulted in a fantastic explosion of epic proportions. Even with his visor dimmed to maximum polarity, John had to squeeze his eyes shut because the blast was so bright. Naturally, the Chief (with his biogenetically augmented eyes) was the first to recover his vision. He watched in amazement as a Chopper hit a ditch and sent its blind driver sailing through the air. Everyone else was still because they where temporarily blind as well. He took the opportunity to snap a nearby Jackal's neck and strip it of its shield. _"AIRSTRIKE, NOW! HIT THE DIRT!"_ He ordered into the COM. The Banshees and Hornets that they had kept in reserve up until this point formed a line and opened fire. Bullets, missiles and plasma stitched the ground where the majority of the Loyalist's forces were. John managed fine because of the shield gauntlet he pinched off of the Jackal. This was the opening that the tanks where waiting for.

As the Loyalists were cut down by aircraft that they couldn't see, the tanks (whose driver was immune since he operated inside the tank) surged forward and helped in gunning down the bastards. It was a modern day blitzkrieg. One Hunter was so riddled full of bullets that he seemed to fold like a towel and a Brute tried to catch his entrails, and succeeded when a 102mm shell took his life. The Chief meanwhile was cutting down Grunts with short bursts from his assault rifle. Some of the rounds would penetrate their methane chamber in which case the Grunts would either burst into flames or spin like a top. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a quick, sharp movement. He spun around, rifle bared, only to meet the gaze of a particular Elite in silver armor. "Aye, Demon. Relax; there is enough for us both, though I have barley even began to sharpen my teeth. "Said the Arbiter, baring his teeth in an equivalent of an Elite smile. "Teeth? Ha! I don't need teeth. Not when my fuel rod cannon will melt big hairy ape's face and make him go BOOM!!" said a fanatical looking Grunt next to him. "Ah yes this is my assistant, Linyap" The Arbiter gestured to the crazy looking Demolition Grunt with the fuel rod. It was a well known fact that the radiation that was emitted every time the fuel rod was fired, seriously affected the wielding Grunt's head. _"Kelly? I need a sit-rep." _saidthe Chief to change the subject._ "John, we have a new_ _contact-, no wait, I'm seeing hundreds of them, sir, coming in fast." _Said Kelly over the COM. "Let me at 'em." Squeaked Linyap as he reloaded his trusty fuel rod. The Arbiter eyed the Grunt nervously. "So, Demon, how shall we play out this glorious battle?" He asked as he slowly unslung the carbine from his back. The Chief considered this for a moment before speaking. _"How much Intel can the radar tell us about these new contacts?" _He asked_. "There are 2329 hostiles moving at an average of 43 KPH." _Kelly replied. That's all the Chief needed to hear. "Drones…" He mumbled grimly. "_Alright, we have a swarm of buggers coming in fast, so we are now officially on the defensive. First Squad, stay put and use their own trenches against them. Second Squad, you're with the vehicles that we have captured, Third Squad, you're our heavy weapon support, give me some evasive fire. Fourth Squad, try to set up any defensive barricades you can. Air Support, await further orders_." 20 minutes (of reloading, hasty wielding of barricades and wrecked vehicles, and organizing) later, there was still no sign of them. Then, suddenly, they all came at once. The whole mass of the insectoid scum spilled over the side of the plateau, their buzzing and chirping reaching ear splitting levels. They immediately opened fire and needles and plasma completely filled the air. _"Air Support, hit them" _Johnordered, _"Everyone else, fire_ _at will."_ He immediately began firing to set a good example. A short while later, he got a transmission stating that the aircraft weren't faring very well. The Banshees were fine because of their enclosed cockpit. But in the case of the Hornets, the Drones could just tear or smash the fiberglass cover and rip the pilots out. Two pilotless Hornets crashed near the Chief, with a heavy crunch. He kept on fighting like nothing happened. Six very unwise Drones tried to lift him up but were cut in half in several quick swipes from the energy sword the Arbiter had kindly let him borrow. The Arbiter was right behind him, firing round after round out of his carbine into the seemingly endless tide. Linyap, meanwhile, was shouting florid curses at the enemy and bombarding them with well-aimed fuel rod shots. Marines, Grunts, and even the mighty Elites where all susceptible to being torn apart by their claws or lifted high into the air and dropped to their death. But what the Chief didn't count on was that Drones' had a natural fear of Hunters. The Drones would not even come close to touching a Hunter, preferring to shoot at the lumbering beasts from a distance. But even though they were incredibly resilient warriors, even the mighty Hunters began to fall under the sustained fire. John watched as a Hunter emitted a low, keening wail and fell onto its knees before dying. The Chief reached for another clip for his assault rifle but discovered he was out. Luckily, he still had the energy sword and his pistol so he could still hold out, if only for a while. _"Mayday, mayday, this is Spartan 117 does anybody read me? We are in desperate need of heavy firepower, ammo, and I have wounded that need evac."_ He said over the FLEETCOM. Half-jaw (who was in charge of this operation and currently aboard "_The Rampart of Clarity_") immediately dashed over to his communications officers station. "Single out that last transmission." He ordered in a growl. _"Mayday, mayday, -- is Spartan 117, does --body read me? We are in despe-- need of heavy weaponry, ammo, and I -- wounded that need evac." _The speakers overhead blared, laden with a large amount of static. "Hail Demon, I'm sending three Phantoms to support you," Half-jaw said in a low voice. "I apologize that I can't do more." "Roger, glad to hear it." Replied the Chief. Just then his sword ran out of juice in mid-swing. He threw the handle at the nearest Drone, crushing its skull instantly. He drew his Custom M6 Automatic Pistol and continued fighting. The Phantoms meanwhile where just coming into the atmosphere and opened fire once they where with in range. And like moths to a flame, the majority of the Drones gleefully attacked this new threat. The screech of thousands of claws against metal could be heard for miles. But good ol' Half-jaw had a plan. He ordered two of the Phantoms to retreat, and the third to stay and _self-destruct._ And so it did in a spectacular blue explosion not unlike thatof the main trench. "How noble and honorable, my brethren, your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Thought Half-jaw as he watched the explosion from orbit. The Chief breathed a sigh of relief as hundreds and hundreds of half vaporized insect carcasses fell from the sky. He looked at his ammo indicator; he had three rounds left.

"_Marines, deal with the stragglers and hurry up because we are moving out in five."_ The Chief said with a smile and handed back the Arbiter's drained energy sword. He then let his long suffering shields recharge.

It took the good part of three hours to hike up the narrow, winding path to the top of the plateau. When they finally reached the top, John radioed in for the reinforcements. Almost immediately he could see several dots in the sky gradually getting bigger. A few minutes later, a series of rapid thuds could be heard as the drop pods hit solid ground. Some ODST's had to kick out the H.E.V doors because they had a tendency to jam, unlike their Elite counterparts, whose drop pods shield ejected automatically upon impact. Unfortunately one female ODST's chute failied to deploy and the H.E.V's afterburners couldn't slow it down enough. She was found dead inside due to severe head trauma but such casualties were to be expected. The good news is that Commander Half-jaw was extremely generous when he launched four Pelicans, planet-bound. Each one had a Mongoose in the troop carrier (along with a handful of Elites, Grunts and Marines) and two of them had a pair of Warthogs, the other two: fresh Scorpions. "Yeah, let's kick some ass." Yelled a Marine as he hopped out of the troop bay. Luckily, their position was hidden by four, large mountains. In the distance, John saw the damaged Scarab. It was docked beside a large loading complex. Giant wiring coils hung and sparked out of its underside. Most of the leg armor had also been removed and several Engineers (who were wearing anti-gravity harnesses) were floating around and flailing their tentacles as they made repairs. His attention then shifted to the surrounding area. There were multiple Shade turrets and a handful of Wraiths. The lookout party looked extremely bored and most of the Grunts were asleep. "Good," he thought. "We still have the element of surprise, at least for the moment." The Arbiter walked up beside him, closely followed by Linyap. "Holy Shit, Imagine what I could do with a gun like that!" Linyap blurted as he pointed a clawed finger at Scarab's main cannon. The Arbiter grunted in agreement and looked at the Chief for his input but none came. "Shock value." Muttered the Chief. Linyap looked up, puzzled." "What we do, Demon?" He asked, scratching his scaly head. "Shock value," the Chief repeated, "Think about it; they have no idea we are even here, they're unprepared and we out number them three to one. We're going to charge them with everything we have, screaming our heads off and make them route." "Then we are agreed, and not a moment to soon; my blade once again thirsts for more blood." Said the Arbiter, as he had finished charging his energy sword. "semper fi." replied the Chief.

A half-hour later, everyone was in position and were waiting for the "go" signal. The planet's twin suns beamed down on the hot rocky wasteland. _"Listen up soldiers; if this is going to work we need to hit them fast and hard." _John yelled into the COM_. "Come out guns a-blazing and don't let up. Rally point Zulu is on the east side of the loading complex. Try not to hit the Scarab and await further orders when you arrive there, Chief out." _He then closed his eyes and took his ritualistic deep breath before speaking again. _"Now!" _He ordered and several things happened at once. All the ODST's armed with SPNKrs stationed on the small mountains opened fire and at the same time the Pelicans started their opening attack run. That exact instant, the vehicles charged forward from the base of the mountains, closely followed by screaming Grunts, Marines and Elites, but in front of the pack in iridescent green armor was a Spartan. Missiles and bullets ripped apart the Loyalists. The loyalist Grunts were the first to panic, drop their weapons and run; the Jackals followed shortly. John watched as a smoking Brute leg fell next to him. He thought about his teammates current location and his H.U.D automatically opened his TACMAP. All the Spartans were marked as blinking green dots. Kelly was to his right while Fred was to his left. Linda was hanging back behind the crowd which meant he still had her support. As he closed the TACMAP, he felt an odd tingling sensation in the back of his mind, a six sense that he and all Spartans had. Something felt wrong, but what? Kelly suddenly clicked the COM twice, followed by Linda and Fred. They were thinking the same thing. And yet the feeling of despair was still growing stronger. "Damn it, we are winning, aren't we?" He thought as he emptied a clip into a Brute who made horrible gurgling sounds as it died. His answer came immediately. The Scarab's main cannon roared and all four of the Pelicans and half of the remaining Banshees were instantly shot down from the sky. _"By the Prophets, that thing is operational! We can't repel fire of that magnitude, so what say you, Demon?"_ the Arbiter gasped on the COM. The Chief thought for half a second.

The situation was rapidly spiraling out of control, and the Chief knew it._ "Everyone, listen up! I'm_ _resigning rally point Zulu to directly underneath that Scarab, as long as you avoid the feet, you should be fine." _He winced as half a column of soldiers and a mongoose were erased from existence by the Scarab's onslaught. As he ran, he came upon a lone Jackal baring his way to the Scarab with its shield up and pistol glowing. John jumped in the air and kicked its shield out of line. He simultaneously inserted the barrel of his rifle in its shrieking mouth and fired. Bits of brains and bone sprayed out of the back of its head in near perfect symmetry. Behind him a tank vanished as the Scarab fired yet again, this time leaking coolant from its cannon. He kept running but was suddenly thrown high up in the air by a nearby plasma mortar hit. His shield flared and vanished. Upon hitting the ground, John looked up, right into the face of a snarling Brute. He raised his rifle and tried to fire but hadn't had time to reload from the encounter with the Jackal. The Brute seemed to sneer as it hefted a Brute-shot aimed right at him. With his shields down like they were, John knew that one shot from the Brute-shot would be enough to blow him apart. All of a sudden the Brute's head exploded and its headless carcass fell with a heavy thud. _"I still got you're back." _Said Linda. The Chief breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thanks."_ He replied. He looked up at the Scarab and decided on how he was going to board it. He reloaded his rifle; dashed for the loading complex and pried open the steel doors.

His eyes adjusted automatically to the dim light as he entered. Everywhere he looked were the purple crates that the Covenant favored. The only guards in the whole building were a couple of Grunts (which he dispatched most easily). Upon reaching the 3rd story roof, he ran at top speed and leapt over the side of the building and sailed through the air, and landed on the side of the giant insect-like tank. Right as he turned the corner, the air around exploded and he was hurled over the side of the Scarab. He managed to grab onto the irregular edges of the Scarab with his free hand. He looked up as a Brute Chieftain peered over the edge at him with a gravity hammer. The Brute roared at him and the Chief's translation software scrolled the word "Demon" across his visor. The Brute then raised his hammer for the finishing blow. "Fuck you." The Chief muttered, bringing his rifle to bear with one hand and firing until it's sixty round clip was dry. The Brute's smoking corpse fell over the side, nearly hitting him. John then pulled himself back on to the Scarab. As he picked up the fallen Chieftain's hammer, he thought of how he could put it to good use.

John rounded the corner at full speed. He ran right past a confused Grunt and down a ramp. Having boarded an older version of a Scarab before (during the First Battle of Earth in New Mombossa), John knew the basic layout of the tank. He ran into a Brute and instinctively swung the hammer and to his surprise the Brute went flying out into the battlefield (screaming curses, no doubt). He could feel himself smile and went on a rampage, killing every loyalist bastard on the outer levels of the Scarab. When he dwelled deeper into the Scarab, he was confronted by a pissed-off pair of Hunters guarding the power core. They both immediately opened fire with their arm cannons. John dropped his hammer, jumped into the air and landed right behind the pair. Before either of them could turn, he used both of his hands as crude shovels and plunged them into one of the Hunters, pulling out handfuls of wiggling worms. He then jumped up horizontally and using his uber powerful legs, rebounded off the wall and sent the Hunter tumbling over the edge. This action pissed the other Hunter off, even more. The Hunter swung its shield into the Chief, draining his shields and cracking his ribs. John staggered back against the wall, ignoring the pain in his sternum. With the Chiefs ribs cracked like they were, the Hunter saw its opportunity and the spines on its back sprang to life. The Hunter spun around and a spine caught on the Chief's shoulder, tearing into the meat of it. John grunted and grinded his teeth in pain. The worms on the Hunter's face "squirmed" with pleasure as it prepared to fire its cannon. John, (who knew he was far to slow to dodge a point blank fuel rod shot) activated the Jackal shield he just remembered he still had. Every thing inside the small power room grew very hot as the beam slammed against the shield, canceling each other out in the process. John ripped off the gauntlet, which was glowing white-hot with radiation. He knew he had only a few seconds before the Hunter's cannon recharged, which was more then enough time. He scooped up the hammer off the floor and swung it as hard as he could. The shockwave sent the Hunter against the wall, and it fell on its stomach. Wasting no time, the Chief withdrew his assault rifle and fired into its unarmored back until his clip ran dry, then he slammed a fresh magazine home and fired that one too. When he was sure that the Hunter was dead, he turned his attention to the power core. It was covered by a blue energy shield and beneath that, squirmed the orange worms that Hunters were composed of. He kicked the shield, (which instantly collapsed) and threw a flame grenade at the worms causing them to burst into flames and writhe in agony as they burned. John almost gagged as he smelled the air coming in from his filters. It smelled like burnt plastic. _"This is Spartan_ _117, conforming deactivation of the objective. I need multiple heavy lifting transports ASAP." _He announced on the COM. Then he slumped against the wall and removed a section of his shoulder armor. The wound was ragged and blood flowed freely. He took a can of biofoam and squirted it directly into the wound. It stung like a thousand bees but he managed to patch it up and walk to the outer levels of the Scarab in time to see the four giant transports that where going to lift it. Then sleep deprivation and blood loss over took him and he passed out.

Two hours later, John awoke to find himself in the infirmary onboard the UNSC frigate _Two for Flinching_. "Aye, I see you have awaken, Demon. Come; let us see the progress made to the captured Scarab." The Arbiter gestured. As they walked they recalled the significant details of the battle. "So Demon, what was your kill total; I myself had 93." Said the Arbiter proudly. "312." Said the Chief. The Arbiter didn't act surprised. "An exceptional warrior you are, Demon." He said, clicking his mandibles. There was a long moment of silence between the two. What about Leepap?" John asked suddenly. "Oh, Linyap? Unfortunately I lost contact with him during the chaos of the suicide charge but I am sure he's fine." Said the Arbiter as though he didn't care. Upon arriving at the hanger, the Chief was once again greeted by the sight of the monstrous machine. There were, however, distinct differences. Three Phantom turrets had been attached to the underside to its obvious blind side: its belly. He also so saw Kelly and Fred wielding two of twelve gauss turrets on the outer level. They had also wielded missile pods, two giant missile racks and several combat barriers. But the majority of the work forces were helping in removing the giant back turret to replace it with a miniature MAC cannon. He could see Linyap waving wildly at him from the Scarab. Suddenly, someone tapped on his shoulder and he whirled around to see Linda smiling at him. "Hey thanks for the save back there" He said. "Never mind that now, come with me." She said and led him to a separate room with an A.I. projector. The female AI that stood on the pedestal was green and clad in samurai armor. "Hello Spartan," she said. "My name is Saphiria and-." "Cut the chatter, just show him," snapped Linda with obvious annoyance in her voice. "Alright, just stare at the hovering dot, please and try not to blink." Said Saphiria with an angry glare aimed at Linda. She waved her hand and a red dot appeared in mid-air. John did as he was instructed and a file was beamed directly onto his retina which made his eye tear.

Transmission/(static)?/NavSpecWeb/encrypting…done/recipient:SPAR117/authorization complete/(.hack)?/ loading…done/file 23593.443 paragraph 31.4/buffering…done/code green/Codename: IRON BEETAL/standing by/

(File 1 of 1)

MAIN ARMAMENT: Super Conducting Linear Electro-Magnetic Super Heated Plasma Induction Acceleration

SECONDARY ARMAMENT: High Precision Miniature M.A.C. w/ recoil compensators and dual charging couplers

MAIN ARTILLERY: Dual Pivoting SA Anti-Material JERICHO Missile Racks

POINT DEFENCE: Multiple Automated 50mm AA Guns and Directed Energy Weapons

BOARDING DEFENCE: Manually Operated LAU-65D Missile Pod and M68 ALIM Gauss Cannon

ARMOR PLATING: 3 Feet Thick Magnesium-Polyadamantium Alloy w/ energy dispersive coating

STRUCTURAL SUPPORT: Hydraulic Bracing Network

POWER SUPPLY: Overlapping Twin Ion Fission Generators

COOLING SYSTEM: Laser Induced Ion Pulse Drive

INFORMATION SYSTEMS: Memory-Processor Super-Conducting Material w/ A.I.

HANGER BAY CONTENTS: Six Ghosts or 3 Wraiths or a Single Phantom, ect.

INTENDED OPERATION: Mobile Command Center/Assault Platform

(End of File)

"So what does this all mean?" asked John with a puzzled look. "It means that Operation BANDERSNATCH has started." Said Saphiria with a serious tone. "BANDERSNATCH, huh? Brief me, now." Said John with an equally serious tone. "I want to know everything." Saphiria cleared her holographic throat before speaking. "As you know, killing the Prophets wasn't enough; it just pissed the Brutes off even more. For the last couple of years, the UNSC has been building up our forces at a rapid rate. Using the files already on the Scarab, ONI has confirmed and released a series of files that state they have found the Brute's home world, Doisac, which is the fourth planet in the Oth Sonin system. Believing our military might is sufficient; Fleet Admiral Hawkings has assembled the largest fleet in UNSC history and will be taking the fight to the Brute fleet in space while the Elites and Marines will be launching a detachment to land and initiate a massive surface assault led by the renowned zealot, Zytan Fee Varkumn." "And yes, we will be using the Scarab." "Well then sign me up." Replied The Chief. "Don't worry, I already did." "Oh and you won't be going alone, a certain _someone_ has just come back from repair." Said Saphiria as she pointed to the secondary projector and another female AI appeared. She has slightly translucent, had short blue hair and numbers running up and down her body. "Hey, remember me?" She said with a smile.

**THE END**

**(For Now)**


End file.
